


Sunscreen

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Rin doesn't like sunscreen and Maki won't tolerate that.





	

"Rin! Get back here!" Maki called, chasing after the athletic girl.

By some miracle, Maki managed to catch up with Rin, grabbing her by the wrist. Pulling her back up the beach, Maki sat the struggling girl down in the sand. Keep a hand on her shoulder to hold her there, Maki pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. 

"Come on, Maki, I wanna go play!" Rin whined, squirming under Maki's surprisingly strong grip. 

"Not until you put on sunscreen. I'm not letting you burn yourself like you did last time. You complained about it for days," Maki replied, squeezing the lotion out onto her hands. Without warning, she spread the lotion over Rin's back. 

"It's cold!" Rin yowled, trying to pull away from the red head. That only resulted in Maki's neatly polished nails digging into her shoulder. "Maki!" Rin cried out, attempting to pry the hand off her shoulder. 

"It's for your own good," Maki insisted, undeterred by Rin's protests. While the smaller girl squirmed and complained, Maki did her best to smear some sunscreen on her cheeks. Making a face, Rin scrunched up her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, though she finally resigned herself to her fate, settling down some. Glad for some form of compliance, Maki quickly finished up before releasing her hold on Rin. 

"Alright, you can go now," Maki said, a irritated tone to her voice. 

"Finally, nya!" Rin exclaimed, now trapping Maki's hand in her own. Catching the red head off guard, Rin yanked on her hand, Maki nearly toppling to the sand. Tugging her down to the water, Rin laughed excitedly, splashing in the waves that washed over her legs. The energetic girl couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face. That is, until she was shoved down, face first into the water. Pushing herself up to her hands and knees, Rin coughed and sputtered, spitting out the salt water she had taken in. Turning to glare at Maki, Rin found her looking the other way, acting as if she hadn't done anything. 

"Maki!" Rin growled, getting to her feet. Pushing her now soaked hair away from her eyes, Rin watched as Maki tried to contain her laugh. Two could play at this game. Kicking her foot up, Rin sent an arch of water right towards Maki, splashing the smug smile right off her face. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Maki questioned with an annoyed glare, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Payback, nya!" Rin exclaimed, jumping over to tackle Maki into the water. Both girls tumbled into the waves, now thoroughly soaked. 

Meanwhile, Eli and Umi sat up on the beach, watching the commotion their friends were causing. While Eli couldn't help but be amused by their antics, Umi just averted her gaze down to her book, a blush crawling up over her features. 

"Do they always have to act like children?" Umi muttered under her breath, reaching a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"They're just having fun," Eli replied, a laugh escaping her lips when Nico got pulled into the mix, Rin accidentally splashing her instead of Maki. "You should try it some time, Umi."

Simply rolling her eyes, Umi returned her attention back to her book with a huff, tuning out the water war that was quickly breaking out in the ocean in front of them.


End file.
